


A True Death P.A.C.T

by xXNersh1rt



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Cutting, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Humanized, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sad, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, suicidal Liy, tw cutting, tw panic attack, tw panic attacks, tw suicidal thoughts, tw suicide, tw suicide baiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXNersh1rt/pseuds/xXNersh1rt
Summary: Liy ends up failing to prevent death, and ends up causing one again, though this time it was not on purpose. She ends up falling into despair shortly after, which ends in tragedy. Though, the story won't end there...
Relationships: Book/Liy (Battle For Dream Island)
Kudos: 10





	1. .:restraint:.

**Author's Note:**

> This is humanized. Also, this is in an alternate timeline where the TPOT split never happened at all.

_"LIY, WHAT DID YOU DO!?"_

_"I-I'm sorry, it was an-"_

_"You just caused death, you monster!"_

_"We're supposed to prevent deaths, not cause them!"_

_"I know! I didn't mean-"_

_"You're not gonna help us prevent death anymore."_

_"JUST LET ME EXPLAIN FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!"_

_"You've done enough. We don't need any shitty excuses."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Why... why do I have to live with having such a violent, murderous side...? I never asked for this. I never asked for something that would cause people... to be afraid of me. I couldn't even control it, I just switched into it without warning this time..."_


	2. .:It gets better... or does it?:.

**Liy's POV**

I've never felt this guilty in my entire life.. I don't think I have anyone to talk to, I've been avoiding people ever since... the incident. I'm sure they're afraid of me anyways. I know what they're thinking, it's probably "we need to stay away from her, she's gonna suddenly become murderous again and go on a rampage". 

I wish I could vent to someone about it, but I'm sure they're too afraid to talk to me.... I heard some people say some things... rather nasty. I'm trying not to let it get to me, but it's not that easy.

"She should be behind bars, not walking among us."

"I wouldn't mind if she offed herself. She'd doing a favour for her team, she'd be preventing lots of deaths if she wasn't there to cause them."

I'm gonna try to ask for help online, but only anonymously. If it's not anonymous, I'll probably get flamed or something like that... I'm not gonna give them the whole story either.

_I made a terrible mistake and feel guilty for it. The problem is, I have no one to talk to... I think everyone hates me after what happened. Some have said... rather nasty things too._

I waited for answers after posting to "onlineobjecttherapy.com". I decided I would play some video games while I waited... that could take my mind off of what happened.

I decided to play some " _Get to the Top Although There Is No Top!_ " on my dodecascreen console, since that's one of my favourite games. It has an awesome soundtrack too, so hopefully that will be enough to keep me from being distracted by intrusive thoughts.

_30 minutes later..._

**Pin's POV**

I was walking to talk to Coiny about something when I heard... this sound. I couldn't tell if it was laughing or crying. That was when I saw Liy, with her dodecascreen game near her... she seemed like she was trying not to cry, and was repeatedly saying "don't cry" to herself... I know people hate her after what happened, but good god... I hope she's OK...


	3. .:Guilt:.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically those intrusive thoughts come back and it fucks liy up.
> 
> also...
> 
> !!!TRIGGER WARNING!!!: there will be a panic attack
> 
> please note that I'm trying not to romanticize anything listed in my trigger warnings.

**Liy's POV**

_ Shit! The intrusive thoughts are coming back! I think I'm gonna have a panic attack again... No... please... I can barely see; I think I'm suffocating, and it feels like the walls are closing in on me... is this gonna end? My life's flashing before my eyes... I feel like I'm gonna die... _

_7 minutes later..._

Huh? It's.. over. Thank god... I couldn't tell what was going on. 

Suddenly, I heard a voice say "hey." Huh? Who's that? I turned around, trying to find who said that. Eventually, I saw Coiny and Pin. They looked... worried or something. "H-hey... what's wrong, guys?" I asked, putting on a fake smile.

"You were having a panic attack, and you nearly passed out from it. You haven't been yourself ever since... well, you know." Pin said.

I don't know if I should tell them how I'm really feeling, and about the fact I've been letting what some people say get to me... I'm just gonna lie instead...

"Heh heh, don't worry, I'm already over it! It's probably just PMS or something..." 

Coiny then replied "You sure about that?"

I replied "Yes! In fact, I've just found my next adventure, and I'm not gonna let that incident get to me anymore!" I picked up my phone and my dodecascreen, and ran off.

I heard Coiny shout "If you need to talk about something, come to us!" as I ran. I shouted "Got it!" back. 

_A few hours later..._

**Normal POV**

Liy sat down near the bathroom area, in tears. She was still thinking about the guilt she had been feeling over the past few days.

"Maybe it would be better if I ended it... I would save more lives that way..."

**Foldy's POV**

I was walking while I waited for Stapy and Marker to finish playing "Toss The Dirt" when I... heard Liy say something. She sounded like she was crying, judging by the tone of her voice. I know we hate each other, but I couldn't help but feel kinda bad for her...

"Are you... OK??" I asked her.

"W-why do you care? Don't you hate me?" She replied.

"Yeah but... the thing that caused our rivalry happened years ago and... I think we should move on." I replied.

She then said "I... I just want to move on from my traumatic killing past, but ever since that one incident happened, it won't stop flooding back!"

I said "Well... we could work together to put all this behind us, once and for all."

Liy then replied "That's a good idea..."  
  
"Well, I'll see you later."

"Goodbye."


	4. .:Temptation:.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CONTENT WARNING: this chapter contains depictions of self harm. I don't recommend reading this if the following makes you uncomfortable.**

**Normal POV**

After Liy was sure Foldy was gone, she whispered to herself "Alright, she's gone now... time to get this over with."

She grabbed the knife she used to kill people with... except this time, she wasn't going to kill anyone. This time, it's going to be for a rather... different purpose.

Liy walked to the bathrooms and went into the women's bathroom, noticing the lights were still on when she entered. She turned off the lights, and went to one of the sinks.

She then rolled up the sleeve of her shirt and then put the blade of the knife to her wrist. She slowly pulled it, letting out what ran through her veins. It hurt at first, but then she got used to the pain after a few more cuts.

After she decided she was done making marks on that arm, she moved on to the other arm. Eventually, she finished with the other arm. She noticed that now there was a bloody mess in the sink below, and knew she couldn't let anyone else see that. 

She turned on the faucet, and put the knife under it, letting the water wash off the blood. She then let the water run on her wrists, and brushed the blood in the sink towards the drain.

When she was sure she was done, she rolled her sleeves back up, left the bathrooms, and hid the knife. 

**Liy's POV**

That hurt, but at the same time, it felt... better. 

I'm just going to go to sleep now... I hope I don't wake up tomorrow.

**Normal POV**

That night, Liy had a dream... though it wasn't pleasant.

_She was in the plains, and nobody else was there. It was late at night. It felt... unsettling for some reason. After a few minutes, some unknown person came up to her. She couldn't tell who it was. In fact, she didn't think it was anyone she knew in particular._

_"You're probably still wondering why you're still here, you worthless bitch." they said as they looked into her blue eyes._

_"I am aware of that! Good god, you don't have to remind me about it!" She retorted._

_"Well why haven't you killed yourself yet? You deserve to die, you psychopath. If you don't do it soon, I'll do it for you."_

_"I can't kill myself now because Four's just gonna recover me if someone finds out I'm dead! Just give me time, so that way, I can sever all connections between my soul and anything that has the power of recovery."_

_"Please kill yourself as soon as possible. Nobody would have to look in the face of a heartless murderer again."_


	5. .:I Care:.

_The next day..._

**Liy's POV**

Another day... Another shitty day. 

After several minutes of trouble getting out of bed, I started getting ready for the day. Before I got ready to take a shower, I noticed there were stains on my sleeves...

_Oh shit! I bled through my sleeves too! I should start doing the laundry immediately after I change into new clothes!_

After I got out of the shower, I had to be as careful as possible because nothing was covering my cuts right now and someone could see them. It was hard to hide them with only a towel wrapped around me. 

While I was looking for clothes, I realized I had to wear something with long sleeves. I eventually found one and after picking the rest of my clothes, I went to go get dressed.

After I got dressed, I decided to check if people answered my post on onlineobjecttherapy.com. I got out my phone and read the comments. I forgot to mention that I tend to vent on there, so I got some notifications of comments saying "it'll get better". 

I stopped believing in that phrase a long time ago. It's funny how things seemed to only get worse even when I believed it would get better.

While I was reading the comments, I got so lost in my own thoughts that I bumped into someone. I noticed it was Pencil shortly after I stopped looking at my phone. "Whoops, my bad! sorry I-" before I could finish talking, she cut me off.

"don't you have better things to do, like murdering innocent people?" she asked.

"Excuse me!?"

**Normal POV**

This would eventually turn into a full-blown argument.

"I'm trying to move on from that, can you not!?" Liy shouted.

"Sorry, not sorry. That's what you said before you mercilessly killed Pen a few days ago. You're never going to change."

"Take that back, bitch!"

"I don't have enough time for your bullshit. Lightning, go zap her!"

Lightning didn't show up, which indicated that he was somewhere else. Liy made a run for it, hoping she was out of her sight before she could get Lightning to come and zap her.

Without thinking, she ran to the nearest cabin and threw a chair at the window, shattering it. Then she jumped in.

**Book's POV**

I was on the computer, trying to think of how I and Taco could reconcile after badmouthing and slandering her several times... I also was checking my notifications on LameSpace, most of them being hate messages about how I am nothing but a bully, just as bad or even worse than... eugh, I don't even want to say her name ever since I left FreeDumb... 

Yeah, you read that right, I called it FreeDumb. Because the two people who ran it weren't so smart after all. 

Suddenly, I heard the sound of glass shattering. Holy shit, what if someone's hurt or something like that!? I immediately got off of the computer, running to wherever that sound came from.

From an unused room, I heard a distressed voice yell "hah it's OK, me and Pencil are totally good friends, she totally wouldn't throw me under the bus, and I wouldn't piss her off to the point she'd ask Lightning to zap me, it's all cool!"

That voice doesn't sound like anyone from Bleh in particular... Who is she, and why is she in Bleh's cabin!? It doesn't matter... I heard glass shattering, and she mentioned that one bitch who loves to throw people under the bus... what if either of them hurt her!?

I went into that room and I saw... Liy!? 

**Normal POV**

Liy was kneeling, surrounded by glass shards. There was also a chair nearby. 

"Liy!?" 

"I-I'm sorry, if you want me out of here, I'll get-"

"No no no, it's OK! Besides, there's broken glass everywhere... you could be hurt."

"Don't worry about me Book, I'll be fine..."

"Hold on, let me sweep all that away... I'll be back. Don't try to move!"

Book eventually came back to Liy with a broom and dustpan. She swept the shards into the dustpan. Liy then winced and grabbed at her side. 

"You OK!?"

Liy slowly lifted up her hand, unveiling a bloodstain. Book then looked at the broken window behind Liy, noticing there were still some shards on the sides of the window, one having some blood on it. 

"Oh god... we've got to tend to that."

**Liy's POV**

I'm surprised she cares about me... I thought she'd hate me like most of the others...

Book then asked me "What happened out there?"

I then said "Ummm... I had just found my next adventure, but then I tripped and ended up crashing through the window. Hehe, clumsy me..."

Book didn't seem to buy it... I sighed. 

"Yeah, I lied... I was just on my phone when I wasn't looking where I was going, then I bumped into Pencil. I was about to apologize, but then she started to badmouth me... When I stood up to her, she demanded Lightning to come and zap me, but he wasn't there. I ran before she could get him over here to zap me, and I needed to hide... so I went to the nearest cabin and smashed the window to get in."

"God, stuff like this is why I burned bridges with Pencil and refuse to be associated with her or FreeSmart... she and Match love throwing people under the bus."

_Several hours later..._

It was late at night. When Book was sure the other Bleh members were asleep, she snuck out of the room and went on her phone, texting Liy.

_"Everyone's asleep. You can come here now."_

_"k I'll be there as soon as possible."_

Eventually, Liy arrived at Bleh's cabin. Book lead her to an empty room, where there was a makeshift bed that they could both sleep on.

They cuddled for a bit, before Book eventually drifted off to sleep.

Liy didn't sleep. She just didn't feel like it tonight.


	6. .:Last Day:.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: mentions of the dark web. There will also be graphic violence in the end of this chapter, so skip it if said subject makes you uncomfortable.

_The next day..._

**Liy's POV**

I didn't sleep at all last night... I still don't feel tired. I decided to go back to the Death P.A.C.T cabin to get ready for the day.

However, when I got back to my bunk, I didn't feel like getting back up. All I could do was stare at the wall as I laid on my front. I think I'm just gonna... drift off...

_Where am I? What's going on?_

_I found myself sitting on some bleachers... suddenly I heard a few voices yell stuff like "THERE SHE IS!", "after her!" and "Don't let her escape!"_

_I looked behind myself and saw a bunch of random people I probably didn't know running towards me._

_Oh fuck, they're after me! I gotta make a run for it!_

_When I thought I had lost them, I saw a random stranger. I was reluctant to ask him this, but I decided to anyways._

_"What should I do? There's an angry mob after me!"_

_"I'm not gonna help you. You had it coming, bitch."_

_I flipped him off and kept running. I mean, I'm not surprised, given that he hates me anyways, but still._

_Eventually, I got tired of running and sat down. However, I noticed the ground under me started to disappear, eventually turning into this dark void. I started falling in this seemingly-neverending pit._

_"OH GOD! OH GOD! WHAT'S HAPPENING NOW!?"_

suddenly, everything went black, and I was suddenly in my bed again... I also noticed it felt like I was being shaken by someone else. I also heard someone's voice saying something...

"Liy!? LIY!? Come on, wake up, what's going on?"

**Normal POV**

Liy suddenly gasped and sat up, covered in sweat. She looked to her left, noticing that Pen, Pillow, Bottle and Tree were there. "W-what happened? What are you all doing here?"

"We heard you... shouting from another room. You were talking in your sleep, saying stuff like "leave me alone" and "please stop"..." Pen said.

"I had a dream where a bunch of people beat me up... whatever it doesn't matter" Liy replied. After a few seconds of silence, Liy noticed it seemed as if they didn't seem to buy it. She sighed. 

"alright, I'll tell you what really happened... I was just sitting, minding my own business when suddenly I saw a bunch of people running towards me. It's like they were out to get me... I made a run for it, and asked for help, but was refused. Then when I thought I lost them, the ground disappeared and I fell in a void... But why does this matter? Don't you guys not want me here after what I did?"

"Well, you haven't been yourself ever since that... incident. We've also felt bad for not letting you explain yourself, so... you can tell us." Tree said.

Liy then thought of it, then decided it was better to just get it over with.

"Well, even though I can switch into my murderous side at will, like how I did at my elimination... sometimes I don't choose to do it. Sometimes, I just switch into it without warning, even if I am unwilling to. The last time that happened was a few years ago, so I thought it'd never happen again... boy was I wrong."

_Several hours later..._

**Liy's POV**

I checked the mailbox near Death P.A.C.T's cabin to see if the thing I ordered a while ago was there yet. What am I talking about, you may ask?

Well... it's this chemical. But it isn't just any ordinary chemical. I got it from the dark web, because it's highly illegal. And it's illegal for a reason too. Why is it illegal? Well, here's why:

There was a serial killer who would use this exact chemical on his victims. He was caught and executed around 11 years ago, and once the government of Goiky found out he used that liquid, they outlawed it so nobody could use it to assist in the murder of others.

If that liquid is injected into you, it will block all connections between your soul and anything that can recover you. So if you die while it's still in your system, you're basically dead forever.

I opened the mailbox. There was just a few papers and... oh wait, it did arrive today.

I gotta be careful with this... If anyone discovers this illicit chemical, they'll most likely get the police involved. After hiding it, I decided to call it a night. Well... tomorrow I'm going to do it. I'm going to get this over with.

**Normal POV**

_"Why did you decide to postpone it to tomorrow!? The sooner you kill yourself, the more it will benefit the world." the anonymous person said to Liy._

_"You know what!? I'm tired of you constantly reminding me of how worthless I am. Get out of my face, and then I'll do it."_

_"I bet if I'm not around, you won't do it, pussy."_

_"I'll do it... but I'm afraid you won't be around to see it."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_Liy then grabbed the unknown person's arm, started twisting it, eventually ripping it clean off, blood splattering all over her._

_The unknown person screamed, but then the screaming came to a sudden end when she grabbed a knife and stabbed the person in the neck._

Liy woke up from the dream, disturbed by how it went. 

She didn't bother to go back to sleep. She got out of bed and went to the basement, got out a piece of paper and a red permanent marker, and started writing on it.

_A few hours later..._

"Has anyone seen Liy?"


End file.
